This invention relates to a stroller. More particularly, the invention relates to a three-wheeled child's stroller that has a selectively lockable, 360 degree pivoting front caster wheel and that folds conveniently and compactly for storage or portability. The stroller's design and wheel size are more suitable for rougher terrain and higher traveling speeds than a conventional stroller having small wheels. Further, the stroller is more compact and maneuverable than a conventional "jogging stroller" having three large bicycle-type wheels and tires. The invention also relates to a stroller having a convenient fold and automatic spring-loaded side latches for locking the stroller in the unfolded configuration. Additionally, the invention relates to a stroller having a reclining seat back and a child restraint seat belt.
There are a variety of types of conventional three-wheeled collapsible strollers known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,739 to Laune describes a child's stroller having three wheels of a relatively small size, as are usually associated with a conventional stroller. The front wheel is of a steerable, caster type and has a brake and is lockable in a forward-only orientation. The stroller frame comprises of a pair of horizontal side elements pivoted on each other at their front ends and having upright members at their rear ends. The front ends meet at a front pivot point with articulated connections, which allow the side elements and upright members to collapse upon each other to fold the stroller, reducing the space occupied by the stroller. Footrests are provided on the front tubes below the seat and above and behind the front wheel.
A disadvantage of the stroller described in the patent to Laune is that it is limited to use only at relatively low speeds and only on relatively smooth surfaces by the small wheel diameters--a stroller with small wheels and tires is difficult to maneuver on bumpy surfaces. Thus, a conventional small-wheeled stroller is not well suited to some surfaces commonly encountered by users of strollers, such as bumpy pavement, grass, or packed dirt.
Another disadvantage of this stroller is that although the stroller folds longitudinally, bringing the two rear wheels in close proximity to each other, this fold produces a lengthy and cumbersome end product--the stroller in its folded state is necessarily at least as long as its wheelbase.
Accordingly, there exists a need both for a stroller that is operable on slightly uneven or bumpy surfaces and a fold for such a stroller that will yield a folded configuration which is compact for easy storage and/or portability.
Various bar linkages and fold patterns for strollers are known. Also, various latches for latching a folding stroller frame in a fully unfolded operative position are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,180 to Payne, Jr. illustrates a folding stroller utilizing a latch member which is pivotally connected to the first frame member and biased to a position wherein it embraces an end of a second member. The latch member may be released by finger pressure pivoting the latch member against the spring bias. The latch member has a cam surface thereon, so that the end of the second member may contact the cam surface and pivot the latch member whereby the second member will be snapped into a latched position without finger manipulation. The latch member pivots around a generally horizontal axis that is perpendicular to the tube axis.
The conventional four-wheeled stroller disclosed in the patent to Payne, Jr. also suffers from the disadvantage that it is limited for use only on relatively smooth surfaces due to the small wheel diameters. This stroller also is not suitable for use on the uneven or bumpy surfaces commonly encountered by users of strollers.
Another type of latch member for latching first and second frame members into a parallel, unfolded position is known in which the latch is mounted to and rotates about the longitudinal axis of one frame member. The latch has a resilient portion defining a groove that snaps partially around and onto the other frame member, to latch the frame members together.
A disadvantage of this design is that the latch must be manually rotated and engaged and rotated and disengaged whenever the user wishes to fold or unfold the stroller frame. Thus, when unfolding the frame (the latch is disengaged when the frame is folded), the latch must be manually engaged once the stroller is in its usable, unfolded configuration. Accordingly, this type of latch suffers from the disadvantage that the user must manually engage the latch by rotating it each time the stroller is unfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,389 to Baechler et al. discloses a foldable three-wheeled "all-terrain" baby stroller Of the type commonly referred to as a "jogging stroller." This stroller is better equipped to accommodate higher speeds and bumpy or uneven surfaces than a small-wheeled conventional stroller due to the utilization of large wheels.
A disadvantage of the stroller disclosed in the Baechler et al. patent is that the lower frame bars connecting the front and rear wheels do not fold--therefore even when folded the stroller is necessarily at least as long as its wheel base. Yet another drawback to the design is the absence of a directionally pivoting front wheel, which makes the simple task of turning the stroller an arduous one--the operator must push down on the handle to raise the front wheel off the ground to change direction.
Another "jogging stroller" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,891 to Jacobs. The stroller includes three large-diameter wheels arranged in a tricycle configuration, a foldable frame to which the wheels are attached, and an infant holder made from flexible material supported by the frame. The frame includes a pivotally connected upper portion and a lower portion, whereby the portions may be folded against one another reducing the space occupied by the stroller. The front wheel is centrally located directly in front of the child. A floor panel intended for a foot rest is mounted to the front tubes and extends forward from under the child's seat and a fender covering the back side of the front wheel is attached to the floor panel and front axle.
A disadvantage of the stroller disclosed in the Jacobs patent is that this configuration places the occupants legs mostly or completely behind the front wheel, again elongating the overall length of the stroller. Further, the Jacobs patent depicts that the lower frame bars connecting the front and rear wheels do not fold--therefore once again even when folded the stroller is necessarily at least as long as its wheel base, as in the Laune and Baechler et al patents. Also, the provision of a floor panel and a separate fender increases the weight and complexity of the stroller as compared to a single unitary footrest/fender member. Another drawback in the stroller of the Jacobs patent is the implementation of a non-pivoting front wheel, again making steering cumbersome and difficult, as in the stroller disclosed in the Baechler et al. patent.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a stroller combining the advantages of a "jogging stroller"--the ability to traverse somewhat bumpy and/or uneven terrain--with the advantages of a conventional stroller--ease of maneuverability, compactness and convenient and compact foldability.
Reclining seats for strollers are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,573 to Gebhard discloses an apparatus for supporting a child in a fully reclining (horizontal) position and in a sitting (generally upright) position. The child support is pivotable from the first, generally horizontal position for use as a bassinet to the second, generally upright or slightly tilted position for use as a forward-facing stroller seat. In the first configuration, a first planar member acts as a whole body support for a child to provide a bassinet or baby carriage configuration. In the second configuration, the first planar member is provided as a back rest and a second planar member is provided as a seat.
A disadvantage of the configuration described in the Gebhard patent is that it does not provide for conversion between an upright seated position and a reclined seated position--rather it only provides for a choice between one slightly reclined position or a fully lying down position. Accordingly, there exists a need for a stroller seat back that is conveniently adjustable between a relatively upright, seated position, and a more inclined, reclining seated position.
Another seat back recline is described as U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,607 to Nakao et al., in which the upper back section of a seating platform is suspended from the handle by an adjustable loop.
Wheel brakes employing a lever partially mounted to the stroller frame and having a pin that engages radial teeth in the wheel to brake the wheel when the lever is depressed are also known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,799 to Cone et al.
A disadvantage of the wheel brake of the type shown in the Cone et al. patent is that the brake must be manually set or released--since it does not automatically set when the stroller is folded, the user typically must set the brake when unfolding the stroller if it has not been set before folding.
Seat belt assemblies for child and infant seats are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,965 to Glover discloses a seat belt assembly for use in a high chair comprising a pair of generally horizontally extending waist straps each coupled at one end to a portion of the high chair seat, and having a buckle part at the other end, a crotch strap permanently secured to a front central extent of the seat portion and having a free front end, and a main buckle permanently attached to the free end of the crotch strap with the main buckle also having a pair of attachment mechanisms for removably receiving the buckle parts of the ends of the waist straps.
Accordingly, there is a need for a three-wheeled collapsible stroller which can be used on terrain that is more bumpy or uneven than the smooth terrain suitable for a conventional small-wheeled stroller, but that is also more maneuverable than a conventional three-wheeled "jogging stroller." Furthermore, there is a need for such a stroller to be conveniently collapsible into a compact form for transportation and storage. Additionally, there is a need for a three wheeled stroller seat back that is quickly and conveniently adjustable between reclined and upright seating positions. Moreover, there is a need for a brake mechanism for the rear wheels of a folding stroller that automatically sets the brakes of the rear wheels when the stroller is fully folded.